Embry's Imprint
by JosieKate200
Summary: A story of a girl Jenna who moves in with her sorta relatives when her parents go to set up there new home, she meets Embry and feels safe and warmth with him, but when its time to leave what will happen? (My first fanfic guys so please comment) Rated T for over 13's :D
1. Surprising news

So this is a story about a girl who moves down the road to live with some of her sort-of relatives to be and who meets a boy and when she sees him she feels warmth and she feels complete with him but will it last (first go guys so here I go hope you enjoy)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Surprising news.

"Jenna dinners ready" shouted a calm voice coming from downstairs "Okay I'll be there in a minute" said a young girl around the age of 16 she had golden blonde hair deep grey/blue eyes and freckles on her nose and cheeks she was quite a pretty girl, very tall with long slender legs much taller than her friends, she was in her room writing in her diary something she did quite often, she finished writing clicked her pen and put her book inside her desk draw safely tucked away beneath many books and pieces of scrap paper covered with scribbles.

"Hey how has your day been anything exciting happen" said the girl's father. "No not really unless you count watching a dog eat a bee" said Jenna. Her mother and father chuckled while Jenna clambered on to her chair very unlady like I might add (Jenna wasn't the most graceful person ever not to mention clumsy). "What about you dad anything exciting happen?" she said assuming he'd say no (nothing big ever happened in Forks it was a very small quiet town). "Actually" he said waiting for her to notice and she did, Jenna pricked up her head surprised and sharply like an animal listening for its prey. "Your fathers been given a great job offer" said her mother cautiously waiting for her surprised daughters reply, "Oh really wow that's great, cool...umm what's the info on it" "Well it's amazing, less working hours so we have more time to spend as a family, more pay, but it entitles us moving away". "Oh really" she said looking slightly less pleased but still happy for her parents, Jenna was a very kind and selfless girl and always put others before herself but so were her parents. "Look...it's in Australia but we understand completely if you don't want to go we can stay here it doesn't matter as long as you're happy". "Oh wow Australia I've always wanted to go there I would love to go it would be a great job opportunity for me and it's so beautiful there but... I will miss my friends" Jenna always wished of being a marine biologist since she was tiny and what a better place to live and work doing that than in Australia. "Well we don't want you to miss out at college or with friends we'll think about it but really we can stay here its fine" said her mother in a calm caring voice. "Okay...I'm tired might go to bed goodnight" Jenna said with a slow and sad voice that may have happy undertones. "Goodnight dear" said both her parents harmoniously

1 month later

"Jenna dear, were leaving now we can't be late we'll miss our flight" said her mother from downstairs there was a loud crashing from upstairs and within 3 seconds Jenna was downstairs her arms wrapped around both her mum and dad never wanting to let go. "We'll call you as soon as we land are you sure you'll be okay getting to Emily's" "Yes I'll be fine I like walking", "Ahha we know, okay we have to go now take care and call us everyday", "Definitely I'm gonna miss you" Jenna said with a tear filled throat while one last time wrapping her arms around her parents the people who meant the most to her, the most important people in her life.


	2. On her way

Chapter 2

On her way

"Emily said she would be delighted if you stay with her until you finish college"

"But that's like a year and a half, and who's Emily?!"

"You remember, she's your brothers girlfriends sister, you met her and her fiancé at Ryan and Sarah's wedding"

"Oh yeah that pretty women and the big buff guy"

"That's them, now you must thank them and help them out around the house it's a big responsibility they're taking on, for them, and you"

"hey I'm not that much of a responsibility and I know I'll be helpful I just don't want to be apart from you for a year and a bit, I'm so happy your letting me finish college here with all my friends I just really want to go with you guys as well and start my new life, our life together". Jenna ran the memory back through her head while she was trudging through the fields with her bright blue and orange rucksack strapped to her back that was plastered with band and music stickers with her large blue overnight bag in her hand, blue was Jenna's favourite colour the colour of the sky the colour of the ocean the colour of happiness well to her that was, blue made Jenna happy and you would always find her wearing something blue.

She was nervous about meeting Emily, and Sam her fiancé, again, she'd only met them once and now she would be living with them for a whole year and a half _what if they find me annoying_ she thought, Jenna was a worrier and always thought of the worst possible outcome for things, which made her even more nervous.

"okay just calm down Jenna, you're doing fine just be polite and everything will be fine, they wouldn't have agreed to take me in if they didn't want me" A high pitched buzzing noise interrupted her thoughts or worry's should I say "oh gosh where is it" she rummaged through her bag looking for her phone, she thought it might be her parents, not saying that they were fine, but that they were in trouble, as that was one of her worry's, that her parents plane might crash. She finally found it but looked rather disappointed but also relieved when she saw that it wasn't her parents, it was her best friend Leanne.

"Oh hello… you" she said with disappointment "hey what's with the tone, I'm just calling to see how it's going, you got there yet"

"no...not yet, just spent about half an hour looking for my phone...thanks again Lee, I am glad you called though, worried about it"

"Oh don't be" _oh yeah that helps _Jenna thought to herself "I know that doesn't help but there really isn't anything to worry about"

"Yeah I guess so, anyway I'm nearly there, better go bye", "alright call me later, bye" said Leanne joyfully

Jenna came to a long winding gravel path that looked like it was rarely ever driven on, on either side where trees and everywhere she looked was green, she loved wildlife and the green but just wished she saw something blue. Jenna didn't live far from Emily's it was only a 5 minute drive, and she has a friend that lives nearby.

Jenna had never visited Emily's house which is why she found it so awkward, I mean they weren't even really related, just the fact that Jenna's older brother Dean, was dating Emily's sister they weren't even married.

The nearer she got, the more nervous she felt, her knees started shaking and her mouth was dry, she was eager for a drink as she had quite a hard journey carrying her bags. She was close enough now to see a little cottage made of wood with a cute little porch out front, Jenna thought it kind of looked like one of those houses you find in America where an old man sits on the porch in a rocking chair spitting tobacco with a shotgun in hand, which started her to worry again

As she was walking towards the cottage the door opened quickly and out popped Emily, Emily was a beautiful woman with golden skin and black hair she was quite small and she had lots of long scars down the left side of her face but despite that she was still very beautiful.

"Hey I was wondering when you'd get here come on in how was your journey"

"hi it was good thanks I just want to thank you again for letting me come and stay with you I promise I wont annoy you or get in the way"

"ha-ha you obviously don't know what it's like living here then, crowded is one word" she chuckled while offering to take Jenna's bags and leading her inside the house was very cosy and cute but she wondered if there was enough room for her to fit in and not crowd Emily and Sam's personal space.

"I'm sure you're pretty tired so I'll show you to your room you can get set up and I'll call you down for tea soon"

"Oh thank you"

Emily led Jenna up a small wooden staircase and through a door, "here it is, its small I know b-"

"-oh no it's nice, my room at home is quite small too, I like it to be warm and cosy" Jenna said enthusiastically interrupting Emily.

"Okay good, seeya in about 10 minutes"

I know we haven't even met Embry yet, but you will do next chapter I'm trying to keep them short and sweet, Hope you enjoy.


End file.
